Grad Trip!
by Carlie's-Angel
Summary: Bella & the Cullens all sign up for a graduation trip with Forks High. Harry & the gang decide to take a vacation from all the press. What happens when wizard meets vampire? Read to find out! :
1. Forks High

**Story Title: **GRADTRIP!

**By:** Carlie's-Angel

**Warning** - there are some spoilers -

**Rating:** "T" just in case ... :)

_By the way, this is my first story here on FFN, so I really hope you enjoy this story!_

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, my name is not Stephenie Meyer, so therefore, I do not own the characters ... however, I do indeed own the plot.**

* * *

(GPOV [God's point of view]

"Attention staff and students", said the secretary. "There is a meeting for all members of the graduating class in the cafeteria after school, today at 3 pm. This is a mandatory meeting. Please attend."

"I wonder what that's about," said Bella.

Alice, however, began squealing. Of course, she knew what this announcement was about. She was probably planning a shopping trip for whatever it was.

"What's Alice thinking, Edward?" asked Bella curiously.

"She's thinking about her and Jasper last night ... and their fashion show ... now it's the Chinese alphabet ... that's not good at all ... I think we're in trouble, Bella," said Edward.

"Est-ce qu'il y a une problème, Mlle's et M. Cullen?" the french teacher, Mme. LaPointe asked them. *

"Non," said Edward.

Then the bell rang to signal the end of the day.

There still was half an hour until the meeting ...

* * *

* - "Is there a problem, Ms.'s & Mr. Cullen? -- rough translation.

_Please review, and let me know what you think!_

_Carlie's-Angel_


	2. The Ministry of Magic

_Here's Chapter two :) I've decided that up until a certain point, I'm going to do every other chapter Twilight. So odds will be usually Twilight while the evens will be Potter - but only up to a certain point. Enjoy :)_

* * *

Harry Potter arrived at the Ministry of Magic to be, once again, bombarded by the wizarding paparazzi.

"Mr. Potter, is it true that you and Ms. Weasley secretly tied the knot last week-end?"

"Mr. Potter! How does it feel to be Junior Head of the department?"

"Mr. Potter, did you bang the Auror secretary, Ms. Granger?"

"Mr. Potter, is your bromance with your girlfriend's brother true?"

Kingsley, having just arrived in a nearby grate, came to his rescue.

"Leave him be, or else I'll use the Bat-Bogey Hex on you lot!" he yelled, & pulled out his wand threateningly.

The paparazzi disappeared faster than you could say "Quidditch".

Together the Minister and Junior Head Auror walked to the lifts.

"Thanks Minister Shaklebolt. This is honestly the last straw. It's getting absolutely ridiculous! I can't even do a mission properly because of that lot. I'm considering glamours just to keep them away." said Harry. "But the 'bang the Auror secretary, Ms. Granger' and 'bromance with your girlfriend's brother' are definately new ones ... I guess it's better than that absolutely nasty one last week."

"Well it's not like that press conference last night helped things, but they would've had a field day once they figured out your promotion ..."

They got into an empty lift together, and Harry and Kinglsy simultaneously pressed a button each, in order not to be disturbed.

"So I guess you brought the inevitable earlier rather than later, Minister."

"That was the intention."

"Well thanks, Minister. I should get going to the office to floo 'Mione, Ron & Gin to warn them about the paparazzi."

"You know, maybe you should go on a holiday ... a private one, mind you, just you and whoever you want with you there," said Shaklebolt.

"I'll consider it Minister ... I'll talk to Ginny about it later," Harry answered, as he got off the lift on his floor.

Kingsley waved as the lift doors closed.

Harry continued his way down the hallway towards the auror offices. Luckily, no papparazzi were in the hallway leading to his destination.

"Hey Harry!" A voice called down the hall.

"Hey Dean," Harry replied. "Did they try to attack you when you got in?"

"Who? The papparazzi? Those buggers attacked you today, didn't they? I flooed in early today, so luckily they didn't hear the good news ..."

"Good news, Dean? What is it?"

"Well, Pavarti and I got engaged last night. The rumors are already swirling around about that. Then there's the one that I'm doing Hermione."

"Congratulations Dean! That's excellent. I got the 'Mione one too. I think they think that she only got in because she's doing 'under the table' deals with the Aurors. Disgusting, eh? She's practically my sister and they accuse me of sleeping with her. Then there's the 'bromance with Ron' one too. It's getting insane."

Dean nodded and opened the door to the offices. "They definately didn't get that bromance part right. It's romance between Ron and 'Mione."

* * *

_A big thanks to those who have reviewed, subscribed & favorited this fic. It encourages me to continue very much!_

_lizzie Hopscotch_

_Sunset404_

_kay-b711_

_Ich-bin-ein-Darstellar_

_lovestooreadALOT_

_penguin1_

_Just to name a few. :)_

_Please review, and let me know what you think!_

_Carlie's-Angel_


	3. Killing Time in Forks with a Bet!

_Here's Chapter three :) _

_**Disclaimer: My name is not Stephenie Meyer, or Joanne Kathleen Rowling, so I unfortunately do not own the characters. I simply own the plot!!**_

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

"Ok, so we have a half hour until the meeting in the auditorium ... how will we kill the time?" asked Alice, with a mischevious look in her eye.

"Uh oh ... Aly, I don't like that look in your eyes ..." said Bella, sounding slightly fearful.

"Shall we have a race to Starbucks?" asked Jasper.

"Yea! Dudes against chicks!!" yelled Emmett enthusiastically.

"If the girls win you guys will have to do a dance to a popular song, ok?"

"Yea! And if guys win you will be ours slaves for a week!"

Together the Cullens walked as Bella began to fearfully follow.

"Have I mentioned ..."

"That you don't like our driving? Yea. Too bad. You're gonna have to deal with it." Said Rosalie, cutting Bella off.

"Help?" said Bella unsurely.

"Boys take the Jeep. Girls take the convertible." Said Rosalie.

"Deal." Said Emmett.

"Shake on it?"

"You bet!"

"But guys ... you don't drink Starbucks!!" Said Bella.

Emmett and Rosalie shook hands, then Emmett said, "Well that's the fun about it. We're racing for something we don't need!"

Rosalie and Alice shoved Bella into the back seat of the convertible, and Rosalie and Alice got into the front, Rosalie riving, of course.

Jasper got into the back of Emmett's Jeep, and Edward and Emmett got into the front, with Emmett driving.

"READY?!" yelled Rosalie.

"SET!!" yelled Emmett.

"GO!" yelled Mike Newton.

The Cullen's sped off onto the highway, heading towards Starbucks.

"Why did Newton yell go?" asked Bella.

"I kinda convinced him to ..." said Alice.

"Aly ... what did you tell him?"

"That if he didn't do this that you would go out with him to make Edward jealous ... and Mike knows what happens when Edward's jealous ..."

"I don't think I wanna know, Aly."

"I don't think you wanna know, or see it, Bella," said Rosalie.

"But is it a good thing for me though?"

"Yea, Bella. It means that he loves you very much."

The Jeep was going at the same speed as the convertible ... it was getting faster ...

Rosalie punched her foot to the floor (without damaging the car, of course) and sped up even more ...

Then Edward called Alice's cell phone.

"Hey Edward", said Alice.

"Cops ahead. Slow down to regular speed."

Alice looked ahead into the future.

"Ok. We'll slow. You too, by the way. The cops are at Starbucks, not 3 turns away."

"Deal."

When approaching the last corner, the Jeep and convertible slowed down to regular speeds, as to not alert the cops of their need-for-speed.

The girls managed to get in the driveway first.

"Yes! We won! Just like my vision showed!" yelled Alice triumphantly.

* * *

_**Tell me via reviews or PMs what song you want the Cullen boys to dance to!!! :)**_

_A big thanks to those who have reviewed, subscribed & favorited this fic. It encourages me to continue very much!_

_lizzie Hopscotch_

_Sunset404_

_kay-b711_

_Ich-bin-ein-Darstellar_

_lovestooreadALOT_

_penguin1_

_amylily123_

_bluefuzzykiwi_

_RedRose102_

_ShadowOfSilver_

_Aminde_

_Please review, and let me know what you think!_

_Carlie's-Angel_


	4. Boredom to Bloody HELL!

_Here's Chapter four :)_

_I know, it's been ... (checks calendar) ... almost a month?! Nudge me next time, okay? :) _

_**Disclaimer: My name is not Stephenie Meyer, or Joanne Kathleen Rowling, so I unfortunately do not own the characters. I simply own the plot!!**_

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

As Harry continued to walk to his cubicle, there was even more distractions happening in the backround ...

Working at the Ministry of Magic, especially when your name was Harry James Potter, there was never a dull moment.

Harry walked into his cubicle in the office, and immediately noticed all the fan-mail. Using a nifty spell, he cleared them off to one side of his desk, so then he could find his assignment for the day ... and he couldn't find it.

"Bloody hell!"

He found his stack of magicked paper, that, when you write a note to someone, folded up into a paper airplane and sent itself to the person. He grabbed it and a quill and wrote,

**To:** _Ms. Hermione Granger_

**Subject:** _Assignment_

**Cc:** _Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_It seems that my assignment is missing. Once again. Could you please send me a second copy, on non-accio paper? It seems that someone probably keeps Accio-ing my assignments, because the security spells (the ones to detect if anyone, whether magical or non-magical, has been in my office) did not go off. However, my spell detector spell did._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Mr. Harry Potter_

As soon as he put down his quill he said "Send" in a muted voice. The paper, now equiped with it's note, duplicated itself, one of them was the regular parchment colour (with black ink), and the other was the colour of charcoal (with white ink), folded itself into an elaborate paper planes and flew off in opposite directions. The parchment coloured one went to Hermione, and the other, charcoal coloured one to Kingsley.

"This is getting ridiculous. Accio-ing my assignments. Get a life!" He snapped at his fan-mail. Then he proceeded to open his fan-mail, which mainly was composed of pictures of girls in (hemhem!) poses, wearing little scraps of cloth called lingerie. He burned them with a prod of his wand. The others were thanks from all the charities that he donated to, and some letters from children in St. Mungo's Hospital. Those he kept in a special drawer by his desk, to respond to later.

An inter-departmental memo flew in to his cubicle and opened itself on the now cleared desk.

**To:** _Mr. Harry Potter_

**Subject: **_Assignment_

_Your assignment today has been compromised. You were supposed to go to Tinsworth to investigate illegal shippings of the more sever type of Dungbombs (Stinksticks) but it has already been dealt with. Therefore, you are a free man today, where it concerns work. _

_Hoping you are well,_

_Ms. Hermione Granger_

"Great. I guess I'll look at the letters, than."

He grabbed the magicked paper to write a response to Hermione but then ...

**"Attention all Ministry of Magic employees. **

**Please iniciate lockdown procedures, affective immediately. **

**Intruder in the building.**

**We shall alert you when it is safe to leave."**

"**SHIT!**" yelled Harry. He grabbed his Auror gear, his wand, and his spare wand. Whenever there was a lockdown procedure in the office, all off-duty Aurors had to patrol and control the situation, and ensure the safety of all Ministry of Magic employees. Especially the higher offices and the Department of Mysteries.

Harry grabbed the Auror Office's interdepartment microphone and dialed 287677.

**"Attention Defense department. May all off-duty Aurors, protégé(e)s and healers please report to the meeting room here in the department immediately to discuss quickly about our action plan. Thank you."**

There was a sudden flood of people rushing to the meeting room.

* * *

_**Whoever can guess what 287677 means will have the next chapter dedicated to him/her/them!**_

_A big thanks to those who have reviewed, subscribed & favorited this fic. It encourages me to continue very much!_

_lizzie Hopscotch_

_Sunset404_

_kay-b711_

_Ich-bin-ein-Darstellar_

_lovestooreadALOT_

_penguin1_

_amylily123_

_bluefuzzykiwi_

_RedRose102_

_ShadowOfSilver_

_Aminde_

_llmtlm_

_Saciice_

_Boris 400 Gubbly_

_pink. donkey. _

_carverslily_

_Please review, and let me know what you think!_

_Carlie's-Angel_


	5. How Shall We Proceed?

**Hello everyone!**

***Dodges lemons, pillows, marshmallows & _A COMPUTER_?***

**Okay, so after a severe bout of illness, writer's block & tough times, I have returned. No more hiatus. For now at least. **

**To everyone that is going to read this, I would just like to thank you for all the support (despite the non-existant posts for months). This chapter is dedicated to every single one of you!**

_Disclaimer: All I own is the Twilight Series, the Eclipse novella, Twilight part 1: the graphic novel, the Harry Potter Series & a worn down bookmark (Bookstore...). Also, my name is unfortunately not Stephenie Meyer, nor is it Joanne Kathleen Rowling. I'm only posting this for the entertainment of others here on said website, and am not being paid for this either ... _

_**Previous Cullen Chapter (Ch.3) ...**_

_The girls managed to get in the driveway first._

_"Yes! We won! Just like my vision showed!" yelled Alice triumphantly._

* * *

"Okay, let's see what song I have on my iPod for our dear boys to dance to." Said Alice.

"I say Bella should choose the song. It'd only be fair." said Rosalie.

"And you must IMPROV!" screamed Alice.

_"Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit!" _though Edward desperatly in his mind.

"We will choose 5 songs from each of our iPods ... then the best song will be blasted in

this parking lot ... yes, you'll have to fulfil the dare here, in the Starbucks Parking Lot."

Emmett just grinned. "Bring it on!"

The song choices from Alice's iPod (by random first 5 shuffle):

**Mariella - Kate Nash**

**Teenage Dream - Katy Perry **

**Love Addict - Family Force 5**

**Vengaboys - We Like To Party (the Venga bus)**

**I Like Big Butts - MC Hammer **

The song choices from Rosalie's iPod (by random first 5 shuffle):

**Blitzkreig Bop - Ron Zombie**

**Enter Sandman - Metallica**

**For Your Entertainment - Adam Lambert**

**Feeling This - Blink 182**

**(Un, Dos, Tres) Maria - Ricky Martin**

The song choices from Bella's iPod (by random first 5 shuffle):

**Because I Got High - Afroman**

**Your Man - Down With Webster**

**Like A G6 - Far East Movement**

**Bella - Ricky Martin**

**Not Like the Movies - Katy Perry**

"What to choose ... all these songs would be rather hilarious." Said Bella.

* * *

**AN: Okay. So I can't proceed with this chapter without knowing which song you want! So with your review, I'd greatly appreciate it if you put down either the name of the song, or the artist, or the character's iPod + the number that the song came up in the list! No matter what song is chosen, hilarity will ensue! Make sure to listen to all 15 of these songs on Youtube, or samples on iTunes ... etc. So then the best song shall be chosen for Cullen embarassment/hilarity!**

* * *

Answer to question asked in a review:

AliceCullen'sBarbie - this is a vampire/wizard fic. Bella is still human in this though.

* * *

And thank-you's!

REVIEW thank-you's (from the very beginning), favorites, & follows!

secret-agent-ballerina-ninja

kay-B711

Sunset404

lizzie Hopscotch

amylily123

RedRose102

Aminde

Boris 400 Gubbly (by the way, it's a good song!)

Sunset on Heartache

HarryBellaHermione

lemonpop97

AliceCullen'sBarbie

carverslily

.

Saciice

11mtlm

jessgold94

Obsesive Reader

jaypate1111

TrixieRixie96

Liljean15690

Kumiko 1906

Twistedmind365

crazyme03

peaceout470

xxPSxxIxxLUVxxUxx

Angellwriter

Musical Night

DestinYJaI

Edwardlvr2317

hpstorilover2012

MissMilly09

VA 4 eva

Big hearts & any guy (or girl) of your choice from either the Potterverse or the Twilight Series 3 Just for being amazing, all of you.

* * *

**So please, Review, or Follow, or throw computers at me. Up to you! Also, the next chapter shall be longer. Okay? This one's too short even to my standards ... **

**~Carlie 3 **


	6. The Battle of MoM Part 1

**Hello everyone!**

***Dodges lemons, pillows, marshmallows & _A COMPUTER_?***

**Okay, so after a severe bout of illness, writer's block & tough times, I have returned. No more hiatus. For now at least. **

**To everyone that is going to read this, I would just like to thank you for all the support (despite the non-existant posts for months). This chapter is dedicated to every single one of you!**

_Disclaimer: All I own is the Twilight Series, the Eclipse novella, Twilight part 1: the graphic novel, the Harry Potter Series & a worn down bookmark (Bookstore...). Also, my name is unfortunately not Stephenie Meyer, nor is it Joanne Kathleen Rowling. I'm only posting this for the entertainment of others here on said website, and am not being paid for this either ... _

_**Previous Potter Chapter (Ch.4) ... by the way, 287677 is the ministry code for Aurors ... my creation!**_

_Harry grabbed the Auror Office's interdepartment microphone and dialed 287677._

_**"Attention Defense department. May all off-duty Aurors, protégé(e)s and healers please report to the meeting room here in the department immediately to discuss quickly about our action plan. Thank you."**_

_There was a sudden flood of people rushing to the meeting room._

* * *

_- GPoV (God's Point of View) -_

The meeting room was a simple room. Every possible thing crammed into it's confined quarters had it's use, such as the projector, for regular old boring meetings, as well as conferences. The rows upon rows of chairs, set up to face the podium, where the leader of any meetings would stand and say his speech. There was also quills and parchment at each chair, as well as a miniture pull out table from the seat in front of where ever the person was sitting. However, the jewel of the room would have to be the invention that Harry Potter had created before his initiation into the Auror ranks. It was a different version of the Maurauder's Map, except instead of showing a map of Hogwarts, it showed not only the map of the entire Ministry of Magic, as well as a 1 kilometre radius around the Ministry. It also showed every one that was in the Ministry of Magic, including a log of visitors from the Security Desk in the Autrium. The employees would show up as black dots, innocent visitors (such as "Take Your Child To Work Day", attending court hearings, meetings, etc.) would show up as violet dots. The not-so-innocent visitors, and in some cases, employees, who meant anyone in the building harm, would show up as a white dot. The best part about the Map of the Ministry is that the whole map could be transferred onto the projector, giving the Auror's a three-dimensional view of the Ministry of Magic, with the dots, and level markers as well.

As the Aurors (on duty and off duty), their protégé(e)s, and healers filed into the quite unremarkable meeting room, Harry ran in through an invisible door to the podium.

_"Sonorus"_, he whispered.

"May I have everyone's attention please? Thank you. Today, this is not a drill. This is the real deal. We have an intruder in the building. It is possible that there is more than one intruder. Let us check the MoM Map, to be sure, so then we will know which Action Plan to use."

With a flick of his wand, the MoM Map's images were transferred to the 3-D projector. When the images were finally up, a mere 2 seconds later, every one in the room could see all the white dots. There was a total of 10 per floor. There were 100 intruders in the building, and lockdown procedures were working so far.

"We do not have a lot of time to discuss. Thank God that there are 500 Aurors that are in today. Aurors, Action Plan A10. Protégé(e)s, Action Plan B10. Healers, Action Plan H07. Now get into positions, immediately. MOVE!" said/screamed Harry.

All the Aurors knowing their Action Plan, divided into 10 even groups of 50, got into position, and used their special non-restricted portkeys to get to their positons in the halls of each floor, with 2 - 5 people per hallway, depending on the rank of the employees on the floors.

The protégé(e)s, knowing their plan, immediately split off into individual groups of 2-3, and used their non-restricted porkeys to get to their positions in the common lockdown areas on each floor, for protection reasons, such as if the intruder defeats the Aurors in the hallways.

The Healers, knowing their plan, immediately gathered their supplies and separated into 10 groups. Using their portkeys, they would go into the infirmaries on each floor, which would only admit civilians who needed protection or were injured.

Harry's job was to watch on the MoM Map, and when a group was in danger, to Portkey over and help. Or if another group of intruders enters, his job was to create boobytraps of beautiful, mysterious, and of course, dangerous magic, that would only affect intruders, another invention of his.

Another good thing about his invention was that it showed Aurors as gold dots, their protégé(e)s as forest green dots, and the Healers as blue-green dots. It was extremely helpful to know where everyone was.

He tapped his wand against the defunct watch from his fourth year to beep, with the minute hand pointing to the floor, and the little hour hand pointing to the corridor number, whenever a group got into trouble and needed his help. The seconds hand was to let him know about intruders. It was supposed to click audibly (only in his ears, of course) when attempts to enter the building was made. There was a series of tests at each entrance, which would give him enough time to create his boobytraps in the entrance area(s) that the intruders wished to enter.

Then he noticed a white dot in the secret corridor leading towards his office, just 10 metres away from his position.

"_Shit! The intruder must've realized that the only area covered by the least people would be the secret Auror corridor ... at least I already boobytrapped that one after I created the boobytrap spell."_ he thought, but none-the-less, got into battle stance, all the while casting a disillusion charm on himself and important top-secret documents in other areas of the the Auror Department, as well as in all the other departments. He also placed an anti-summoning spell onto the important documents and himself, and those under his power also had the spells placed on them.

The intruder made it past the boobytrapped Auror Hallway and into the Meeting Room.

_- IPoV (Intruder's Point of View) -_

I entered the Auror Meeting Area to meet absolutely no one. There was nothing of supreme importance, except the MoM Map. As he walked closer, the power source to the projection failed, and therefore, I was unable to get a vantage point of where any of the Aurors were. Especially their leader, Harry Potter.

My long, messed up hair fell to the middle of my back, and my even messier beard scratched my chest through my Azkaban uniform. Yes, revenge was needed against Harry Potter. He was the reason that I had been tossed into that Dementor hell-hole. The reason I had been sent there was because he caught me selling cursed medallions, when I said that I would be selling Protective Medallions. The thing about the so-called "Protective" medallions was that there was a very well embedded tracking curse that could break a Fidelius Charm, making it easier for the Post-Final-Battles Death Eater survivors to unleash their wrath in their enemies homes.

Then, all of the sudden, the very man I was looking for appeared in front of me. Harry Potter.

* * *

REVIEW thank-you's (from the very beginning), favorites, & follows!

secret-agent-ballerina-ninja

kay-B711

Sunset404

lizzie Hopscotch

amylily123

RedRose102

Aminde

Boris 400 Gubbly (by the way, it's a good song!)

Sunset on Heartache

HarryBellaHermione

lemonpop97

AliceCullen'sBarbie

carverslily

Saciice

11mtlm

jessgold94

Obsesive Reader

jaypate1111

TrixieRixie96

Liljean15690

Kumiko 1906

Twistedmind365

crazyme03

peaceout470

xxPSxxIxxLUVxxUxx

Angellwriter

Musical Night

DestinYJaI

Edwardlvr2317

hpstorilover2012

MissMilly09

VA 4 eva

Warriorsqueen

Mimaindi

WhiteTiger101

Big hearts & any guy (or girl) of your choice from either the Potterverse or the Twilight Series just for being amazing, all of you.

* * *

**So please, Review, or Follow, Favorite, or throw Darren Criss at me. Up to you! Also, the next chapter shall be the Cullen Boys Dance-off! Please let me know which song the boys shall dance to, otherwise I might have to put my own iPod of shuffle to choose! xD **

**Carlie's-Angel 3 **


End file.
